The present invention relates to liquid containers of the type in which juice is sold, and more particularly to a squeeze resistant carton holder.
Many of us have witnessed children attempt to drink from one of the recently more popular "juice boxes" or small portable cartons in which juice, punch and other potable liquids are sold in supermarkets and other stores. First, a straw which is often taped to a side of the juice box is relatively easily removed and one end is pushed through a foil covering a hole in the top of the box. Once the foil is pierced, the fun (or problem) begins.
It seems as though children are never dressed in colors corresponding to the stain-causing colors of the punch or juice in the juice box from which they are drinking. It also never seems to fail that a child drinking from a juice box is sitting or standing on a car seat or carpet which is least resistant to spills. Old Faithful is reproduced in front of our eyes and, no matter what steps are taken--verbal or physical--the most that parents are usually able to come away with after watching kids drink from juice boxes is a slight elevation of their blood pressure.
It is to these parents that the present invention is at least in part directed. Imagine being able to place a juice box within a squeeze resistant holder which is sealable and resealable as well. Clearly, a need has existed for such a "system" or device for years now.